


Quarry

by DancingHare



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Vassanta recruits a hunter's help.





	Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the One More Chance arc, this story takes place between chapters XI and XII. Originally published July 14, 2008

I’m a hunter. For the right price, I’ll hunt anything. It’s a one man show, well, one man and Bloodthorn, but he doesn’t talk much. He’s a ravager. For you pink-skins who don’t know what that is, it’s a ruthless killing machine wrapped in a hard shell and covered with spikes. The perfect predator, so you can see why we get along.

I’ve been hunting for as long as I can remember. I knew the fields and forests of Farahlon as a boy, I could navigate them in the dark. That’s where I learned to track and trap, how to find trails and live off the land. Farahlon’s gone now, they call it the Netherstorm. But there’s still plenty there to hunt, just a different sort of prey.

I joined up with the Hand of Argus as a Tracker. It was good, but I’m not the military type. I joined because I enjoyed it, and when we crashed into this Lightforsaken place, I enjoyed it even more. You see, every hunter has his favorite prey. They know its habits and its ways inside and out, they know its strengths and weaknesses, they respect it and maybe even fear it a little. There’s a thrill that no other quarry gives you, and when you center it in your sights and fire the bolt, your heart stops.

So you can imagine my surprise when I learned that the sin’dorei were sharing our little island with us. I hunt other things for business, I hunt the blood elves for sport. I hope I don’t sound arrogant when I say that I’m pretty good at it, and I’ve got something of a reputation. Word of mouth, I guess, but now and then people come to me for help. A little extermination problem, you see.

I assume that’s the case with the girl the other night. I hate cities. I only go because I had to buy supplies, crossbow bolts and some rations. Bloodthorn can take care of himself, but the bastard never leaves any for me. I have to keep a close eye on him in the city so he doesn’t chew up a gnome or something. He isn’t tame, and that’s how I want it. A tame ravager isn’t a ravager anymore. Anyway, I’d stopped for a couple of drinks before we hit the road again, I do miss cold drinks. This girl approaches me, sits down at the stool next to me.

Like I said, I have a bit of a name for myself when it comes to these things. She asks if I’m Kedaar, I say yes, that’s me. She tells me there’s one she needs killed, and I can see in her face that it’s personal. She looks really young, no more than a kid, but she’s been through a lot, it looks like. She stacks the gold pieces neatly on the bar. I would have done it for free, but I don’t tell her that. She tells me the elf’s name, and that he’s here in Shattrath. I frown. Sorry, I say, can’t do anything here. No violence in the city, certainly not a crossbow bolt between the eyes. She looks at me like I’m an idiot. I know, she says, so wait till he’s outside the city. Double that if you bring me proof.

That’s a lot of gold. I tell her all right, I’ll see what I can do.


End file.
